


El Festival de primavera

by Aral_Bogdanov



Series: Arya x Gendry week 2020 (español) [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25699324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aral_Bogdanov/pseuds/Aral_Bogdanov
Summary: A Gendry no le gusta la luz del sol directa, ni la gente. Él también se pregunta qué hace en un festival de primavera en las Riverlands, especialmente cuando todo el mundo parece estar pasando por una fase de celo a la que él es inmune. Totalmente inmune.Arya x Gendry Week 2020 1: The Return of Spring
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Arya x Gendry week 2020 (español) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865158
Kudos: 7





	El Festival de primavera

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer fanfic, así que por favor no seáis muy duros conmigo. Y lo publico ya, sin terminarlo, como quien se quita la tirita de golpe, porque sé que si no lo publico ya mismo me voy a acobardar. Mañana más.  
> Otra cosa: no tengo confianza suficiente como para escribirlo en inglés, pero os entiendo si comentáis en ese idioma.  
> Es una cosita pequeña y espero que os guste

Cuando nos encontramos con Jaime Lannister en el autobús al Festival quedó claro que todo aquello no había sido una buena idea. 

No es que hasta entonces hubiera parecido que era una idea genial. Si soy sincero, desde el principio aquello había estado plagado de banderas rojas, decisiones cuestionables y zonas grises tirando a negras. Pero había ignorado todo porque realmente necesitaba salir de Kings Landing, aunque fuera unos días, y olvidarme de las presiones de la KLU, de Robert intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido y Renly apareciendo en los momentos más inesperados para intentar ser, respectivamente, el padre que nunca tuve y el tío más cool de la historia. 

Así que sí, cogí un saco de dormir, una esterilla y una mochila, y me metí en un autobús apestoso junto con Podrick y Brienne para ir al Festival de Primavera de las Riverlands. Allí íbamos a reunirnos con Hot Pie, la Hermandad, el Perro Clegane y, según Anguy, un par de groupies que se les habían acoplado. Toda esta segunda parte es una gran bandera roja, lo sé, pero conseguí que mi cerebro ignorara todo esto hasta el momento en que Jaime Lannister subió a aquel autobús, sonrió de medio lado, dijo “Hola, moza” y abdujo a Brienne por el resto del viaje. 

Podrick no pareció sorprendido en absoluto y se limitó a ofrecerme una barrita energética que sacó de una mochila llena de condones. Supe que estaba llena de condones porque tuvo que hurgar en la mochila para encontrar la barrita energética, y no hacía más que apartar condones que se interponían en su camino. 

“Parece que esperas tener suerte” le dije. 

“Bueno, ya sabes cómo son estos festivales. Y este es el primero de la primavera, todo el mundo se desmadra un poco al principio de la primavera. Todos vamos más ligeros de ropa, estamos al aire libre, nos ponemos muy hippies... Ya sabes, la primavera” 

“No creo que yo sea una persona muy primaveral” 

“No, no lo eres.” Suspiró. “Gendry, tienes que soltarte un poco, te va a venir bien. Toma un par de condones, si necesitas más no tienes más que pedirlos. No te preocupes; no me cuestan nada, me los pasa tu tío Renly, que los consigue en la Asociación anti-sida en la que colabora. Tienes el tío más cool de la historia, tío” 

“Sí, lo sé” esta vez me tocó a mí suspirar. 

Podrick había empezado a hablar con una chica al otro lado del pasillo y le estaba echando los tejos de manera descarada. Ella se reía y se tocaba el pelo. Brienne y Jaime estaban discutiendo desde su llegada, pero se habían sentado juntos sin siquiera mencionarlo y la Tensión Sexual No Resuelta me llegaba hasta a mí, que básicamente no me entero de nada. “Y estos son la parte cuerda del grupo” pensé. Waters, estás jodido. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Para cuando llegamos a lo que en mi cabeza era ya la Gran Bacanal de Primavera de las Riverlands Podrick había usado al menos dos condones, ambos en la parada que hicimos en un restaurante de carretera. Brienne y Jaime seguían discutiendo, y diferentes desconocidos les habían dicho ya tres veces que se buscaran un hotel. Una pareja al fondo del autobús nos había pedido un par de preservativos que estoy convencido que usaron durante el viaje. Había varias parejas que antes del viaje no parecían conocerse montándoselo en plan ligero, y yo me sentía como un monje benedictino. Mi único consuelo era que, al menos, nos íbamos a encontrar con Hot Pie, que sería la única persona ajena a todo este frenesí sexual. Iba a tener que aguantar un montón de soliloquios acerca de cocina, pero no eres amigo de Hot Pie si no eres capaz de obviar esas chapas. De la Hermandad no esperaba nada más que hormonas desatadas, claro. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Hot Pie se había traído una chica. Por supuesto la llamaba Honey Cookie o algo similar y ella no se quejaba, así que muy normal no podía ser, pero aún y así. Hot Pie se había traído una chica. HOT PIE SE HABÍA TRAÍDO UNA CHICA. 

Me gustaría decir que no llegué a tener constancia de que tuvieran ningún tipo de relación física. Realmente, me gustaría. 

Nos los encontramos, a él y al grupo de la Hermandad, en el parking de entrada. Traían tres tiendas grandes y un par de tiendas medianas, una para Hot Pie y Choco Cake y otra para Beric y Thoros, que me anunciaron que eran pareja como si fuera una primicia mundial, allí en medio del parking. La salida del armario más lamentable de la historia. No tuve corazón para decirles que sabía que eran pareja desde el día que los conocí, claro. 

Anguy, que fue el que me convenció de venir al Festival de primavera, no estaba por ninguna parte. Lem me comentó que había conocido a un par de chicas en el autobús, y que ya nos encontraría. Parecía que Podrick iba a tener un digno rival a la hora de coronarse Rey de la Orgía. Lem seguía llevando su capa apestosa y no parecía que la limpieza primaveral la hubiera alcanzado. Ni la de esta primavera, ni la de la anterior. 

Tom sacó la guitarra y se puso a tocar, para sorpresa de nadie, Wonderwall. Todos le dijimos que parara, pero no lo hizo hasta que Sandor Clegane le ladró algo que sonó amenazador. A veces pienso que le llaman Perro porque se comunica a base de ladridos. 

Hot Pie y Carrot Cream empezaron a comerse la cara. Beric y Thoros decidieron que no podían ser menos. Yo no podía decidir cuál de las dos imágenes me resultaba más perturbadora. 

“¿Esperamos a alguien?” 

“Las chicas tenían que ir al baño. Debe haber una cola eterna” dijo Harwin. 

Como si estuvieran esperando una señal, Yara y Asha Greyjoy llegaron cargando sus mochilas. Recordé que Anguy había dicho que también venían “un par de groupies que se les habían acoplado”, pero desde luego no me esperaba algo así. Lo diré claramente: a mí estas dos me acojonan, y no solamente porque no sé distinguirlas. Son como las niñas de El resplandor en versión metal nórdico. 

Hicieron un gesto de reconocimiento hacia Brienne, que seguía discutiendo con Jaime, y preguntaron, señalándonos “¿y estos quiénes son?” 

“Podrick y Gendry, unos amigos de Kings Landing” 

“Parecen blanditos” dijo Yara (o Asha). 

“Bueno, es pronto para juzgar, seguro que podemos ser todos buenos amigos” dijo Asha (o Yara) guiñándome un ojo. 

La primera vez que me las presentaron pensé que era la conversación más creepy que he tenido jamás, y eso que hablo con Robert todas las semanas. Dado que esta era como la quinta vez que me las presentaban, y siempre hacían un numerito similar, estaba empezando a parecerme costumbrista. 

Y entonces empeoró todo. Mucho. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Detrás de las Greyjoy venía una figura pequeña arrastrando una mochila enorme. Llevaba un peto vaquero corto y una camiseta sobredimensionada, y tenía el pelo corto y rosa. Era como si Audrey Hepburn hubiera decidido disfrazarse de Jackie Coogan. Con el pelo rosa. Y un muy buen culo, pensé en aquel momento, así como de pasada. 

La figura llegó a nuestra altura y dejó de arrastrar el mochilón, resoplando. Se giró y sonrió. Brienne dejó de discutir con Jaime 10 segundos para abrazarla, le dio un abrazo de oso y la levantó del suelo, y cuando la soltó quedó plantada delante de mí, clavándome unos enormes ojos grises y la sonrisa más luminosa del universo. 

“¡Gendry!” gritó, y me echó los brazos al cuello. 

“¿Arya?” dije, y la abracé yo también. “¿Qué demonios haces aquí?” 

“¡Al fin he conseguido que mi madre me deje venir a un festival! Bueno, tampoco podía decir ya mucho, ya soy mayor de edad, pero...” 

“¿Desde cuándo?” 

“¿Qué?” 

“¿Desde cuándo eres mayor de edad?” 

“Gendry, tengo 19 años”. Frunció el ceño. “Solamente me sacas 3 años, deja de comportarte como si tuvieras la edad de mi padre” 

“Arya, este festival no es adecuado para ti. ¿Y desde cuándo tienes un piercing?” y hasta yo me daba cuenta de que estaba siendo un capullo, pero es que era Arya. La pequeña Arya, con sus rodillas llenas de costras y sus aires de pilluelo, con su pelo corto y su negativa a hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera considerarse de señorita. La pequeña Arya en un Festival lleno de tipos con mochilas cargadas de condones. En mi cabeza era como Caperucita Roja paseando por un bosque lleno de lobos. 

“Gendry, ¿no me vas a presentar a tu amiga?” con todos ustedes, Podrick Payne en el papel del lobo número uno. 

“No. Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella. Y vosotros” dije dirigiéndome al resto “debería daros vergüenza traer a una chiquilla aquí. Si le pasa algo va a ser vuestra culpa, porque yo no pienso hacer de niñera, muchas gracias” 

Arya me dio un pisotón con algo que parecían unas Doc Martens. 

“¡Estúpido! ¡No necesito que nadie me haga de niñera, y menos tú, que no sabes nada! ¡Capullo!” y debían ser una Martens de verdad, o al menos una buena imitación, porque me dio una patada en la espinilla y definitivamente tenían la puntera de acero. Se giró y se fue, muy digna. Metro sesenta de pixie enfurecida. 

Su salida quedó un poco deslucida porque nadie queda muy digno arrastrando un mochilón que le dobla en tamaño por el suelo. El resto del grupo optó por no decir nada y seguirla hacia la zona de acampada. 

“Tio, no te conozco de nada, y con ella he hablado diez minutos, pero hasta yo sé que la has cagado” y Cheese Pudding tenía razón aquí, aunque duela reconocerlo.


End file.
